Is He Worth?
by anbuakemi77
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)He is suddenly kissing her. In her mind she asks, "Does he really love me?" But in terms of choosing between who you really like, and the one who loves you, you ask, "Is he really worth it?" Rated M for future chapters. (Hopefully I improve. :D)
1. Chapter 1

So, I deleted my last two stories. To the ones that liked it, sorry, (if there is any. :P)

Right, get out, the ones who don't Levimika. Get Out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning, and to add even more happiness, no one is required to train or kill titans today.<p>

Everybody intended to take advantage of this nice day. Well, except for one.

Lance Corporal Levi was sitting back in his office chair, relaxing.

Knock knock. Someone was at his door. Levi grunts at the sound. He was not expecting to see anyone today.

"Inside." He still answered. The door was opened by a black haired-woman.

"Ackerman, what do you want?"

She sat on a chair. The Corporal scanned her attire. A violet sports bra and black shorts. He almost went out of character in that moment. He shook his head.

"Sir, are you even listening?" Her face is blank. 'Does she even know what she's wearing in front of me?' The short man thought.

"No. Repeat it." Levi said in his usual tone.

"We have training today, sir." He looked at her in the eyes. 'She doesn't want to relax?'

"So that's why you're weari-" he stoped midsentence. 'What is wrong with you!' Levi inwardly slapped himself. "That's why you're here?"

"Yes, and yes, sir." She replied almost smirking.

"Tch, let's go." He almost scowls. 'What an annoying woman.'

'But also a strong one.' His conscience pipes in.

'Hmph' Levi replied in his mind.

When they arrived, the two never got time to position themselves. They were already fighting. Never saying a word,Training went off without incidents. It went on until lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Haters of Levimika, Get Out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan

* * *

><p>The next day, at dawn, Mikasa Ackerman was in the boy's bathroom, asking,<p>

"why did the mess hall shrink?"

They helped her get to the mess hall. Levi saw her.

One mistake, He counted.

Before starting training. She slipped on a piece of potato and got a little bit dizzy. Then after, while testing the new blades made of the best Titanium in the orient with the 3DMG,Mikasa put her's on backwards and almost blasted onto the mess hall.

Two. He was now irritated.

After finishing her dinner, Mikasa quickly said goodbye, and left for the room.

Knowing everybody was asleep, she opened the windows to let Sasha's fart out. And sat down on her designated bed. Pulled out a mirror from under the bed, and started talking to herself.

Unknown to her, Corporal Levi was actually walking towards a particular foul smell.

As the 30-year old man arrived he heard muffled sniffles, then the sound of glass breaking. He ran.

When he saw it, a slight look of suprise and sympathy was glued on his face. A broken mirror lay at his feet, Ackerman still crying and a wet pillow. He twitched. As she went to look at the stars, he ran.

* * *

><p>The next day in the afternoon, he called Ackerman to his office.<p>

Sitting on the chair she asked, "sir?"

"Enlighten me as to why your performance yesterday has been so (insert curse word) terrible."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She replied. Not giving anything away.

"Tch." He hates it when his soldiers lie to him. "yesterday, you walked into the boy's restroom. Asking why the mess hall had suddenly shrunk."

"It's not my fault I had to wake up at the crack of dawn sir." Answered the woman.

"Also yesterday morning you put your 3D maneuver gear on backwards and nearly blasted onto a building ass first." He was close to making her clean the stables.

She sighed. "Nearly. Sir, if I recall, I recovered from a mere slip. No harm was done."

Tension was now heating up in the room.

Suddenly he asked: "Were you distracted?"

"S-sir?" stuttered the girl.

"Just cut the cr*p Ackerman, I know we all have sh*t days when we'd rather not be doing what we're doing." He sighed. "I saw you. I know sometimes a pep talk with the mirror can help. I get it."

She stayed silent.

"But even so, don't let your bigass insecurities get in the way of your progress."

Mikasa narrows her eyes at the ground. And she whispered: "And any ounce of respect I have for you is quickly flying out the window."

"What was that?" The midget eyes her." So Ackerman looks like you time to improve."

He gave her a piece of paper. "Your new schedule. On Mondays and Wednesdays you'll be cleaning my office and and Thursdays it's training with me. The last three days are either missions or rest." He finishes.

"Mikasa.." he closes his eyes. Not seeing the complete suprise on her face. "We are humanity's strongest. So that means sometimes we have to work together to.."

"I understand sir." Even with her reply, he continues

"To save-"

"I understand sir." With her now firm reply. Levi stops.

"Alright." He leans back in his chair. Opening his eyes. "Ackerman, if might happen to have any-" he grunts. "Problems, you can-" this time Levi coughs. "Come to me.. if you need it."

The slightest hint of a smile is now etched in her face. "Thank..you?"

"I'm being serious." Midget felt kinda bad for saying that. It was like she was warming up to him.

"Yes, sir." Her blank face is now back. She is standing in front of the door.

Suddenly the door slammed open revealing an estatic Hanji.

"Erwin! Erwin! I have good-" Levi shot a murderous glare at her.

"Looks like his office wasn't transferred here either." The scientist chuckled nervously and closed the door slowly. "I really gotta ask people!" Was heard outside.

"Ow. My back and head..." Mikasa groaned. Using her left hand to rub her head while the other was just on the ground along with her chest and knees. With her looking at him. Seeing her in this position made him kinda arous*d. "Hmph. Let me take you to the infirmary." Corporal carried her on his shoulders, her face on his back.

"Just stop..struggling." he manages to say while keeping her in place.

"Let go.." Even so, Levi still goes forward.

"No." It stays like until Mikasa gets to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

Levimika haters, Get Out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan

* * *

><p>When Mikasa wakes up she notices she's in the infirmary and her captain cleaning the windows with a white handkerchief.<p>

"Sir?" Mikasa spoke. Levi turns around and mutters a small 'hello' and continues cleaning.

Mikasa simply stared.

'Ooh, look at that mikasa! He wearing a tight white shirt! Ain't he s*xy?' The once - quiet inner mikasa blurts out. Well, in her mind.

Then 'outer' mikasa pushed inner into the deepest, darkest part of her mind maze.

Mikasa flopped her head back to bed. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Hanji was here earlier. But she told me Erwin 'needed' her in his office. Then out of all the f*ckers that could keep an eye on you, she sent me!" Levi then scrubbed the floors hard.

The outburst somehow made the tension in the air slighty relaxing.

"The midget said." Mikasa joked.

In a flash, Levi pinned her on the bed. "Don't. Call. Me. A. Midget."

Mikasa laughed. "So? I bet you can't even think of other ways to punish me other than cleaning."

He smiled. "Yes I can."

Then she felt a pair of lips moving with her own.

He put his tongue inside her mouth. No permission.

'Does actually love me?'Wait no, is he really worth this?' She ignores the thought.

Levi is moving his lips sensually against hers, with more passion.

Closing her shocked eyes, mikasa knows she has to accept punishment.

Their tongues were in the most heated battle:

He sucked her tongue.

She submitted to it.

He was about to go under her shirt when somebody opened the door.

Levi quickly got off her to get back to dusting the bedside table.

She was now dissapointed. A litte bit.

"Where's Mikasa?" A familliar voice asked. Good thing the wall was separating him from Mikasa's side of the room.

"Over here Eren." Mikasa always remembers Eren's voice. She loves him. Now like a lover, but he doesn't know.

Eren went over to the other side of the bed.

"Mikasa, doctor said you're good to go, but you can stay here to rest a little bit more." He inquired.

She glanced at levi.

"He's busy cleaning." He said.

Mikasa sensed a little bit of jealousy in his voice. "Alright I'll come, it's now dinner, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Eren replied. Going out first.

Then Mikasa akwardly left. "Bye."

* * *

><p>MIKASA'S POV<p>

In the Mess hall, I sits in the middle of Armin and Eren, and across Sasha who no one is beside with.

Besides Sasha constantly asking for food, we were eating peacefully.

Until Connie announced:

"Hey! Well.." he was laughing. Laughing. Laughing. "We're gonna choose from a menu of drinks!"

Everyone's cheering! "BUT!" He's still smiling like an idiot. "We have to perfect a single expedition, just one." I can do that, either with Eren or just myself.

The cheering resumed. I hear boasts like,

"We can do that!"

"Yeah!"

"Anything for the vodka!"

The door to the mess hall slams open, revealing an amused Levi. "Really? I never recalled Erwin or I announcing that."

"I did." Hanji pops up behind Levi and sits beside Sasha.

"Why?" I hear Levi ask.

"Idiot! So they can attain their full potential in killing! Especially Mikasa!"

He stood there looking at me for a moment then asks, "you like drinking?"

Silence. Then I say, "sometimes."

"How about we just drink now?" Levi offered. Everyone was silent for a moment. He raised an eyebrow.

Then cheers were all over again. And they thought he was joking.

* * *

><p>A few moments later after everyone, including me, took at least one drink, I said, "Hey! Let's uhh... play spin the bottle!" Don't blame me, I took at least 6 glasses.<p>

"Yes!" Sasha giggled.

"Let's move the chairs and tables first." I said. Then all the tables and chairs were sqished to one corner of the hall, either broken, or still okay.

"Ok guys! Let's form a circle!" Eren shouted. "Levi first, then me to his left, to my right is Sasha who is next to Jean, who is next to Hanji, who is next to Krista, who is next to Connie, who is next to Mikasa next to, Ymir, then next to Armin." We all got to our positions, smiling, grinning, holding back laughter.

Armin went first. it landed right on... Krista.

"Noo!" Ymir sobbed. "Don't! If, if, if you want to, just cherish her alright!? Cherish her!" Then I heard a loud thump, Ymir fell on the ground. "Do it." Connie lazily said.

The two got closer, and I thought, 'they would look good together.' Then kissed. "Cheers for the first kiss!" I gulped down a drink along with the others.

It's now my turn. And it landed on... Eren. My stomach were suddenly filled with thousands and thousands of butterflies. I was kissing him passionately when Levi interruped. "I think it's time for the next one." I could sense a hint of jealousy in his eyes and a lot in his voice. So I stopped.

'My first kiss!' I smiled. Then, I remembered my incident with Levi. 'Right, he was my first kiss.' Then I frowned. No one noticed, we were drunk.

Then it's... I'm just going to speed this up, I'm writing in my journal any ways.

Ymir to Jean, this time Krista sobbed.

Connie to Sasha. (Well, just some person making these events happen coincidentialy. *cough* crazy authoresses *cough)

Krista to Ymir. (To those authoresses out there, please pair me with Eren.)

Hanji to Connie. (I doubt Sasha would forgive him for that.)

Jean to Levi. (Unfortunately Levi glared at him and told everybody to proceed to the next.)

Sasha to Connie (the heck!?)

Eren to Levi (the *effects of the drink were out. He was embaressed so, just a kiss on the cheek.)

(* by that, I mean only Eren and Levi. So, everyone including myself are still drunk.)

Alright, time to make this one detailed. Here we go. (Still going to be in my journal.)

* * *

><p>"Levi! Levi! Levi!" Were what was heard by my drunken self. 'It's already his turn? So fast.'<p>

He spun, it landed on.. me.

(I curse the who make these events happen, surely you also made Eren's mom die!?)

It was so fast. His hand is in my hair, his tongue in my mouth once more.

He pulled me closer to him, I, now stradling his lap and kissing him is guilty.

I saw Eren's face, it was of anger, confusion, and.. pain.

Nevertheless I'm still kissing him now dominating the battle. My hands reach his hair as our saliva dripped to our laps.

And then, the memory was blurry, but we didn't do 'it' beause I woke in my own bed, with a severe headache beside no one. After the headache subsided, Eren called me. I went to him.

I always remember Eren's voice. I love him.

* * *

><p>Or does she?<p>

* * *

><p>The last line was the normal POV. Which was the end of mikasa's journal entry. (The last line last was also something I've always wanted to use. :D)<p>

Believe it!


	4. Chapter 4

Armin: Akemi-san does not own SnK

Me: Sorry I took so long, it's just because I only write when I feel like it. =|

(Mikasa's Point Of View)

22.

22..

22!

My head turned sideways just to avoid a titan's pinky. Eleven titans, that's crazy, then again, summing up all the titans I've killed, this number of them doesn't make a difference.

I stand on top of an abandoned inn. I turn my head east and I see Armin fighting three titans. I turn west and I see Eren fighting six. He is so motivational. I check the south, no titans, but the north with thirteen, and Levi all alone fighting them.

I make my way to him, but along the way, I find an old silver key with some book attached to it, hanging on a branch. Taking it as I run, I soon join Levi fighting the titans.

I lay on my bed, pondering on what to do. But then, I remember the book from the expedition. I hurry getting the book from my drawer. A simple one really.

I sit on my bed.

Huh. The book's cover is blue. With a picture of a sword. It's weird, because the sword there is the painting of the scouting legion's sword. Moreover, it says on the bottom of the sword, Year 70-90 long before the scouting legion was found.

I read the first entry.

Entry#1: Curiousness

'Hello. To whoever reads this, do NOT tell this to anybody, because your life is about to change. Last time I went out to the market, I saw one of the king's aides, so I followed him. Turns out he was going to an alley. But it so happens that it has a door, a fucking door.

He whispered some kind code.. or spell, because suddenly I couldn't see him anymore, and the door disappeared, and reappered.

I don't think this will be life changing at all. I thought as I flipped to the next page.

Entry# 2: Problem and Solution.

'Today-' a knock resounded on my door.

"Inside." Fuck. I'm sounding more and more like Levi.

It opened and well, comes in Levi. Speak of the goddamn devil

"Ackerman."

"Yes Le- corporal?"

"Call me Levi." He walks closer.

"Is that all, Levi?" I asked with an emotionless face, legs hanging in the air while sitting on the bed.

"No, no, there's so much more I want to do with you." He closes the door and his face quietly seduces my mind.

I back up against the wall as I figure out if he's just joking, or maybe...

I take a look at his face, he's drunk! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. What should I do!?

"Mikasa.." he is already climbing the ladder! Even though he's drunk. Wow.

I try to get away from him and jump from the top bunker bed. I try to find a suitable hiding place but I realize it was too late. I am pinned to the wall.

Levi holds my two hands with his as his other hand feels me up all over. Breats, thighs, waist.

"We're not gonna french kiss this time." He implies as he unbuttons my shirt. My breasts bounce out.

Levi smirks. I could kick in his groin, but I feel like that I don't want to at the same time." Nice, no bra you little D sizer." I moan from pleasure when he sucks my breasts. I force my hands from his grip to ruffle his hair. "Liking it aren't you?" I reluctantly nod.

But then of course, all good things must come to an end. Someone fucking KNOCKED on the door.

"Uh.. Mikasa? Could you let me in?" Hanji's voice was what I heard.

"Okay.. j-just wait.!" I tried to get the corporal off me but with no avail.

"Levi, get off! Hanji is here!" I whisper/screamed.

I knew Hanji heard me because she said, "Oh, making out with shorty, huh? Sorry to interrupt, bye!"

Levi continued his way with me, pleasuring and teasing me throughout the day and night.

And I think Hanji told everybody about this because during that day, nobody knocked on the door.

Fuck my luck.


End file.
